The World of Sleit
Sleit is a multi-continental mass (think Pangaea) that is home to a multitude of cultures. However, some races such as Orcs and Gnomes are simply non-existent. In their place are the Centaurs, which make up the majority of the raiders with a few civilized communities hidden in the mountains. Major civilizations include the human Kingdom of Sunlight, the elven Gigantha and their council, the dwarves in Lux Tenebris. History Sleit was ravaged by war and was almost completely destroyed by an ancient race called Eternals, but they mysteriously disappeared several millennia ago along with any of the knowledge that they had. Human scholars discovered the ruins and have been uncovering them since as they appear all over the continent. The Alliance The kingdom found it's roots and the grasslands on the southern point of the continent and quickly spread. The early humans showed hospitality towards the faerie races and allowed them to continue in their practices undisturbed, thus The Alliance was born. Soon afterwards however the humans started getting more hostile after the death of their member of the Senate, Omega, died. They harbored growing suspicions that the other races had murdered him and supported the new members race to ensure his set in the Senate. Any of the faerie races that lived in the capital of Bruma did so in fear, and those who had been alive since the founding were sad to see the humans change. Gradually they left the Alliance and formed their own societies. The gnomes took the longest to leave and, during the rule of Sigmus the Cruel, were exterminated. The following ruler, Tiberius I, fought his way through the capital's streets and slew Sigmus on his throne. The people appointed Tiberius as their king, sparking the beginning of the Kingdom of Sunlight. The Kingdom of Sunlight After Tiberius took the throne, he abolished many of the anti-fey laws that had been put into place, opening trade with the remaining races, and made the Kingdom what it is today. The elves requested a reformation of the Alliance, but were swiftly turned down as the humans didn't want a repeat of the past. The lands under the rule of Bruma flourished throughout Tiberius's line. The Great Plague During the reign of Remar, a plague blew in from the mountains killing crops and people alike. The king asked the elves for help in the matter, but when they sent powerful druids down from the north, they never arrived nor reported back to Gigantha. The sickness spread and overwhelmed the outskirts of Bruma and the rest of the kingdom faded away till only the capital stood. Without warning one hero and his band of Clerics somehow banished the plague, bringing life back to the kingdom. Civil War A few decades after the Kingdom recovered from the plague, a cartel grew to power. They dealt in human trafficking, hard narcotics, and alchemist powder making them feared in small villages. After they grew large enough they breached the Senate and corrupted the government ever slowly. Nine years past and the Cartel, known as the Hiltop Dominion, harassed every civilian that didn't have the money to please them. Eventually, they rubbed a few braver people the wrong way and they went in search of anyone that would help them raise a rebellion. As it had been decades since contact with the elves and dwarves, they were reluctant to send aid. After months of searching Sleit for anyone- or anything -to help their once proud nation, the band decided to explore the Vren Mountains. As they were ascending Mt. Drenan they found a gateway into the side of the mountains, and as the dwarves lived further north of there, with no outpost in the area, set up camp outside and prepare to entire the mountain. Inside, there was winding paths that eventually lead to a large antechamber, of which no one knows the contents of as the party was unwilling to tell of the interior. What we do know is that they found an ancient hero who's name had been lost to the time, so they simply called him Sven. With Sven heading the rebellion they slaughtered every last member of the Hiltop Dominion, ''but not without heavy losses to the Kingdom as part of Bruma was destroyed. The Sorcery Revolution After the downfall of the cartel, the mages of the Kingdom were left without many ingredients that were easily gained through cartel dealings, which forced them out into society as their stockpiles ran out. Here they noticed that the common folk weighed an extreme prejudice upon magic users. If you were caught practicing non-church permitted wizardry you would be burned at the stake or worse. They tried to petition for laws to be put in place protecting the rights of sorcerers, and when that failed peacefully protested. Any protesters were dragged into the square and reduced to ash. Months passed and finally a warlock known as ''Maxholm ''snapped and gathered mages together to rise against the will of the government. They torched homes and marched towards the capital. Unbeknownst to them however ''Sven was still in town, however restless to return to his cave. When the guards alerted him of the mages, he waited at the door to the keep, prepared to spill magic blood. He died at the top of the stairs, but no mage had entered the keep and blood flowed through the cobblestone streets. Soon afterwards, the Senate passed a series of laws pushing the wizards out of the Kingdom. Gigantha Known as The City Of Trees in common tongue, Gigantha is the city-state ruled by the elves within the north-eastern forest of Greenwood. Here they are ruled by an elder council composed of elves from before the beginning of the Alliance. The Exile After the fall of the Alliance, the elves searched for a home. They traveled the entirety of Sleit and were unable to find anywhere that would suit their needs. The people were hungry and sick, so three powerful druids joined and summoned the Greenwood forest. Here they manipulated the trees to form houses, hospitals, and a palace for the council. Lycanthrope Epidemic Soon after the settling of Gigantha elves started disappearing for days at a time only to return with severe fevers and seizures. The hospitals eventually filled with patients, until the next new moon. When night came the patients turned into each species of were-creature. Mice, wolves, bears, lions and one unknown creature with two heads and tails. They massacred the city outskirts and fled into the Greenwood. Battalion after battalion was sent looking for the creatures, but they seemingly vanished off Sleit. Several powerful elven mages used their abilities to aide the search, though several died or vanished after experiments with old necromancies. Period Of Exploration In the wake of the epidemic, the council put up several bounties for were-pelts. Civilians from all across the city went searching for the creatures once more, exploring the oceans and frontiers. One ocean expedition found a small island to the south of Sleit with a thick fog surrounding it. After reporting back to Gigantha and getting permission to investigate the island, they sent a dinghy to land on the beach. It's assumed the were lost in the fog and crashed into a rock, as they did not report back. Another notable land mass discovered were the Dancing Isles, which are home to several species of gigantic fungi. The colonist sent there were almost overwhelmed by spores in the air which caused some to go insane and wander further into the island in search of another ancient civilization. Upon the discovery of Eternal tech, human engineers in Bruma designed a new weapon that would help sterilize part of the island, now simply called the Sterilized Zone, which is where all of the new colonist live. Sorcerer Migration After the Sorcery Revolution was stamped out in the Kingdom of The Sun, Gigantha was flood with mage immigrants. The druids produces more houses out of the trees to try and fit all of them into the city, however the tent cities on the outskirts of Greenwood still grew to be large shanty towns. Instead of trying to fit everyone into Gigantha the elves helped turned the towns into proper cities with a ruling body that was still beneath the council. These shanty towns became New Trel, Highrock, and Felvor. Discovery Of Eternal Structures The elves looked back upon the reports from the Exploration period and recognized some discrepancies in multiple reports of the same area. Some expeditions spotted caves with bright lights at dusk on the coast. The council contacted the humans and requested a archaeological dig in the area. The crew explored the cave and recovered several technologies that revolutionized both societies. Since the initial discovery, several expeditions have been sent out to search for more. Lux Tenebris The city of Lux Tenebris spreads throughout most of the Vren mountain range, with winding tunnels connecting each of the cities districts and their respective mines. each of the surface exits are guarded by large automations they've found in their digs. They have banned surface travel and other races are not permitted to enter the central districts. At the heart is the Imperius where their ruler, Horathgar lives with his descendants. The War Of Shadow After mining out the central districts, they began branching out with more tunnels. Several of these tunnels breached what seemed to be a void that none of their torches would illuminate. From here shadows poured into the tunnels, suffocating the miners and then possessing them. The legion of shadows marched towards the Imperius, overwhelming the dwarves in their path and adding the desecrated corpses to the army. Upon reaching the central districts, the dwarves pushed them back with a shield technique handed down from the ancients. With the army right outside the walls, Horathgar was extremely nervous and cautious with his dealings, creating the ban of other races. After creating the ban, he then sent one of his grandchildren to the front lines. Once there he disobeyed orders and marched towards the Void. Weeks later, the shadow armies fell away leaving bodies piled high outside the gates. Miners were once again sent into the tunnels where they would find that the darkness had dissipated and a large dome was carved out of the rock, which set the foundations for the outer districts. Soon after construction began on the districts the grandchild returned to the capital, riding a great Hel Drake. He was banished to the surface and was not reported to be seen by elves or humans alike. Death Of Horathgar Centuries had passed since the fall of the Alliance and Horathgar was growing weaker everyday. One morning when the servants were to wake him, he was dead. Natural causes was the determined reason and a funeral service was held. His death shook the kingdom, and the royal clans had no idea how to fix this new gap in leadership. A council gathered to amend the texts that formed their laws to make a reasonable and fair way to elect a new leader. But at one of the council meetings, the building ruptured and fell into the chasm beneath it. With the power gap suddenly larger and crime consumed the streets. Category:Literally The Entire Article Category:World